


Why does everyone-?

by writerfan2013



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Romance, whydoeseveryone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfan2013/pseuds/writerfan2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders why. But he knows the answer. One shot johnlock just for fun. Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does everyone-?

Why does everyone think he is my lover?

Is it because we live together?

Is it because I blog about him?

Is it because of the clothes I wear?

Is it because I am once again single?

Is it because I am always at his side?

Is it because he can throw me an object and I catch it without really looking?

Is it because he constantly borrows my phone?

I don't have male lovers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why does everyone think he is my lover?

It is because of the way he looks at me when I walk into the room.

It is because he knows where I am in any space at all times, even in the dark.

It is because his smile is warm when it is for me.

It is because he helps me on with my coat when there is no need.

It is because sometimes he only eats when I make him.

It is because he died to save me.

It is because he can make me laugh and I can make him laugh back.

It is because sometimes he plays the violin and never stops looking at me as he plays, until I can barely breathe.

It is because he constantly borrows my phone.

I don't have male lovers. I just have one.


End file.
